This invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus and more particularly, to an improved system for initially draining the dirty oil from used, discarded automotive-type oil filters and subsequently, removing residual oil from the filter interior by the application of a solvent and air blast.
The disposal of contaminating articles and/or substances is becoming an ever increasing problem. For some time, special procedures have been practiced for the disposal of obviously highly toxic substances. Recently, many jurisdictions have banned heretofore allowable articles from disposal in landfills, wherein such articles contain contaminants, such as used oil as found in discarded oil filters. A need exists for a procedure to quickly and easily remove the oil from used filters so they may be safely disposed of or the metal therein reclaimed.
The very nature of the construction and operation of oil filters as used in automotive vehicles, presents a problem in their disposal. The filter comprises a cylindrical body or can provided with an end opening and containing a filter medium. When installed and the associated engine is started, oil is pumped into and fills the can interior. The filter is constructed to prevent draining or siphoning of this contained oil when the engine is no longer running and regardless of the inclination of the can. This precludes cavitation or formation of an air pocket within the filter can and which would interfere with the proper operation of the engine oil flow system. But, this property of the filter is what presents a difficulty in its disposal, since the can will still retain a pint or more of oil when it is removed from an engine. It is by the present system that improved means are provided to initially, pierce a filter body to permit draining of the bulk of the oil entrapped within the filter and then, achieve a thorough cleansing of the filter interior by the application of a biodegradable solvent followed by an air blast treatment to remove substantially all traces of oil and solvent.